


Much ado about cheeks

by Amarryllis (Amarryllis_88)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Short & Sweet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarryllis_88/pseuds/Amarryllis
Summary: "My cheeks hurt." Geralt said evenly.Jaskier failed to see what he was meant to do with this information.orGeralt and Jaskier's opinions on smiling differ.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Best Geralt





	Much ado about cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> An actual conversation I had with my dearest friend. I found myself reminiscing about it recently and I had to write it out somewhere. I just thought it would fit those two idiots.

"My cheeks hurt." Geralt said evenly.

Jaskier looked up from his cup of cider and the dried fruits he was munching on at the non sequitur. At least, he assumed it was a non sequitur; he could barely remember what he had been rambling about. Geralt was still cleaning his sword in the corner of their rented room, a slightly perplexed frown etched in his brow. Jaskier failed to see what he was meant to do with this information.

"What?" was the only answer that came to his confused mind.

"I think I smiled too much. You know."

"Um, not really? I can't say it happens to me often."

The bard searched his memory for anything today that would explain an abnormal amount of mirth from Geralt, but couldn't pinpoint anything in particular. They had reunited a couple days ago and, since then, they both had found work. They had coin, they had food and they had a decent room. Still, it was nothing unusual. Had the witcher even been smiling more? Jaskier hadn't noticed.

"What's got you smiling then?" he prompted. "Did I miss anything? Good news, maybe?"

Geralt just shrugged.

"I don't smile a lot, usually. I'm alone often, so I don't have much reasons to. But I always have one when you're there."

How Geralt could lay something so breathtakingly massive on him with the air of nonchalantly commenting on the weather, Jaskier would never understand. There were a few seconds of silence as he tried to decide whether he should be more flattered or horrified by that statement. Jaskier couldn't come close to a conclusion so he told the witcher as much.

"I-I don't know if I should thank you for one of the sweetest compliment I've ever received or be heartbroken by the fact that you don't smile enough."

"You're exaggerating." Geralt declared, still not looking at the bard.

He put away his now very shiny sword, only to pick up his armor and continue scrubbing. Jaskier abandoned his cider on the nightstand.

"I am not! Geralt, what you have done today is a perfectly average amount of smiling. Your cheeks definitely shouldn't be hurting."

"Jaskier..." the witcher sighed.

He finally dropped his armor to glare at the bard who met his eyes, daring him to disagree.

"You do realize that, now that you've told me this, I am going to do my best to make you smile until your cheeks hurt every time I see you, right?"

"You really don't have to."

"I think I do."

Geralt raised an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look, similar to one you would give a pouting child. Jaskier was not a child, thank you very much, and, if he was pouting, he was not about to admit it.

"You can't change my mind." he insisted. "I'm going to make you smile and laugh until your cheeks hurt right up until the day that they don't."

It was intended as a promise, but it somehow came out of Jaskier's mouth sounding like a threat. The witcher shook his head at his antics and resumed caring for his damned piece of leather. Jaskier was about to argue further when he noticed the fond smile on his friend's lips. The sight tugged at his heart and drew a twin grin on his own face.

Well, that was a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to make a small disclaimer that this is only my recollection of a discussion we had in french. My friend might have remembered it differently.   
> Still, it's a precious memory of mine and I hope you found a bit of enjoyment in it.


End file.
